I'm Straight?
by kivi-chan
Summary: Kaisoo— Jongin merasa bingung setelah bertemu Kyungsoo. Dia juga merasa janggal dengan Kyungsoo. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah Jongin normal? Baca aja! Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M STRAIGHT?**

**Rating: M**

**Cast: Kim Jong In &amp; Do Kyungsoo**

**Warning: Yaoi, INI YAOI! PURE YAOI. BUKAN GENDERSWITCH. Baca aja kalau penasaran(?)**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!**

* * *

**PROLOG [BUKAN GENDERSWITCH]**

* * *

Beberapa orang yang belum siap terkena amukan langit segera berlari pontang-pontang untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Termasuk Jongin, pria berkulit tan tersebut terlihat kelelahan saat ia berlari sangat kencang karena malam ini hujan membasahi bumi secara mendadak dengan deras. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca dan hujan yang bisa turun kapan saja, namun masalahnya kali ini di tanganya ia membawa banyak kertas-kertas untuk bahan presentasi di sekolahnya besok. Alhasil, Jongin berlari bagaikan atlit agar kertasnya tidak basah.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berhenti berlari dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah halte bis. Namun Jongin sedikit kecewa karena kertas-kertas yang ia bawa sedikit basah.

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam dan itu artinya— Jongin sudah menunggu hujan untuk reda selama tiga jam. Ia masih saja tetap setia duduk di halte bis yang perlahan mulai sepi tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di samping Jongin. Refleks Jongin menoleh, ia ingin mengetahui siapa yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut.

Kedip.

Jongin memasang wajah bodoh dengan mulut yang menganga saat melihat orang itu.

Kedip.

Napasnya terasa tercekik, wajahnya pun terlihat memerah. Entah karena ia tidak dapat bernapas dengan baik atau memerah karena merona.

Ked—

"—hey, kau baik-baik saja?" orang yang duduk di samping Jongin mengayunkan telapak tanganya tepat di depan wajah Jongin, "A-aku , yeah aku baik," jawab Jongin tergagap. Demi Tuhan ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat wanita yang sangat cantik sekali, bahkan Jongin berpikiran bahwa wanita itu adalah bidadari yang terlempar dari langit karena hujan yang tadi. Ataukah wanita itu adalah hantu?

"Benarkah?" wanita itu mengedipkan mata bulatnya polos sambil tersenyum. Dan Jonginpun hanya mengangguk dengan kaku seolah terhipnotis oleh senyumanya. "—kau sendirian disini?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Namun, sekali lagi Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan lebih bodoh sambil memandangi wajah cantik orang yang mengajaknya berinteraksi tersebut. Matanya yang bulat serta senyuman lebarnya yang berbentuk hati benar-benar membuat Jongin terpana!

Sebelum berdiri dan membuka sebuah payung berwana merah muda di tanganya, wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum lagi ke arah Jongin.

" S-sudah mau pergi? Ini masih hujan," akhirnya Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara, "Iya. Karena sepertinya hujan malam ini tidak akan berhenti, jadi aku akan pulang saja," jawab wanita itu. "Baiklah, tapi.. bolehkah aku menemanimu? Tidak baik berjalan sendirian, karena ku dengar akhir-akhir ini ada penjahat yang berkeliaran di daerah ini. Dan— lagipula, ini sudah malam," ujar Jongin.

Entah apa maksud dari perkataanya, Jongin ingin menawarkan bantuan untuk menemani wanita itu atau ingin menculik wanita itu ke rumahnya?

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu," wanita itu melihat Jongin ragu-ragu. "Aku Kim Jongin," ia berdiri dari duduknya dengan cengiran yang lebar. "Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo," jawab wanita bermata bulat tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang," Kai dengan tidak sabaran merebut payung dari Kyungsoo dengan tangan kananya serta tangan kirinya yang mulai genit melingkar manis di pinggang Kyungsoo.

Merekapun berjalan di bawah payung milik Kyungsoo dan menerobos derasnya hujan. Namun sebenarnya, diam-diam Jongin merasa ada yang janggal pada Kyungsoo, apalagi suaranya yang terdengar— lebih bass dari suara wanita biasanya.

**I'M STRAIGHT?**

Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Jongin terpesona. Bahkan Jongin merasa berdosa jika dia berkedip saat memandang Kyungsoo

"Kita berhenti disini," Kyungsoo memberhentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Jongin. Namun, Jongin hanya melihat daerah sekelilingnya dengan bingung. "Disini? Bukankah kau bilang mau pulang?" tanya Jongin heran karena mereka berhenti di tempat yang terasa asing bagi seorang pelajar seperti Jongin. "Iya disini, aku tidak jadi pulang karena ternyata hujanya sudah mulai reda. Aku hanya akan bekerja saja malam ini," Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kerja? Anak sepertimu kerja di tempat gemerlap seperti ini?" Jongin melotot, ia terkejut karena Kyungsoo bekerja di sebuah tempat hiburan malam yang di penuhi orang-orang mesum! Dari wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin berasumsi bahwa Kyungsoo adalah pelajar yang umurnya lebih muda darinya.

"Iya, ada yang salah?" Kyungsoo mengkerutkan dahinya. "Ti-tidak. Baiklah kita bertemu besok disini, aku harus pulang sekarang," Jongin tersenyum dengan gugup dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap. "Okay, tapi jika kau tidak menemukanku disini kau boleh datang ke rumahku. Hanya beberapa blok dari sini, kau bisa menemukanya dengan mudah. Rumahku bercat warna biru— dan Jongin, kau bisa meminjam payungku untuk sekarang," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Di dalam hatinya Jongin merasa senang sekali, akhirnya ada juga wanita yang mau denganya. Atau Jongin menganggap bahwa besok ia akan kencan dengan Kyungsoo? Entahlah.

"Well, aku harus kerja sekarang. Selamat malam Jongin," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil melihat sebuah jam yang melingkar di lenganya. Kemudian, Kyungsoo pun berjalan menjauh ke arah tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

Namun, Jongin masih mematung diam di tempatnya. Sekali lagi, dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi apa? Ataukah itu hanya perasaanya saja?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Pendek kan? Namanya juga prolog xD

untuk chapter depan mungkin bakalan ada adegan lemonya. Terus buat fanfic Innocent Kyungsoo mungkin update nya minggu depan. Mind to Review? Thanks ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, aku harus kerja sekarang. Selamat malam Jongin," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil melihat sebuah jam yang melingkar di lenganya. Kemudian, Kyungsoo pun berjalan menjauh ke arah tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

Namun, Jongin masih mematung diam di tempatnya. Sekali lagi, dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi apa? Ataukah itu hanya perasaanya saja?

Jongin memegang payung merah muda milik Kyungsoo, ia tertegun dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya sehingga ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

Damn, Jongin lupa bahwa kertas-kertasnya untuk besok terkena hujan.

**I'M STRAIGHT?**

**Rating: M**

**Cast: Kim Jong In &amp; Do Kyungsoo**

**Warning: Yaoi, INI YAOI! PURE YAOI. BUKAN GENDERSWITCH. Baca aja kalau penasaran(?)**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confused Jongin**

* * *

Sinar mentari menembus jendela kamar seorang pria tinggi berkulit tan yang masih tertidur di ranjang empuknya. Saking lelapnya, ia tidak sadar jika mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan cairan putih yang mengalir turun ke dagunya dan membasahi bantalnya. Tidak lupa, pagi itu suara nyonya Kim yang melengking juga terdengar di depan pintu kamar orang tersebut— namun, ia tetap saja tidak bergeming. Mungkin, ia masih asik dengan mimpinya tentang membuat pulau di atas bantal.

"Jongin— cepat bangun. Lihat ini jam berapa!" teriak nyonya Kim saat ia memasuki kamar putra kesayanganya yang malas. "—oh ayolah, kau sudah terlambat sekolah," lanjutnya kemudian menarik selimut yang masih membungkus tubuh Jongin. "Ibu berisik, aku masih mengantuk," Jongin bergumam dengan wajah yang cemberut sambil mendudukan dirinya sendiri di atas ranjang. "Anak bodoh, kau susah sekali di bangunkan. Sana cepat mandi, ibu tunggu di meja makan," nyonya Kim terlihat mendesah frustasi.

"Yayaya, aku akan mandi tapi ibu jangan mengintip," Jongin tertawa renyah lalu berdiri mengambil handuknya yang tergantung dan pergi melenggang ke kamar mandi. "Dasar anak mesum," jawab nyonya Kim malas saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar anaknya.

.

.

.

Ya, begitulah hal yang terjadi setiap pagi di rumah Jongin.

**I'M STRAIGHT**

Wajah Jongin terlihat berseri , ia tertawa sendirian karena memikirkan wajah Kyungsoo saat ia sedang membersihkan toilet sekolahnya. Yeah, sekarang Jongin sedang di hukum karena kertas-kertas yang semalam rusak. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk mengeringkan kertas-kertas tersebut dengan hairdryer, tapi tetap saja tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu tidak bisa di baca.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu bohlam berwarna kuning terlihat muncul dan bersinar di atas kepalanya. Jongin menemukan sebuah ide gila di otaknya! Ia lelah jika harus terus di hukum, tapi di sisi lain ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Haruskah ia membolos? Tidak tidak, Jongin merasa sudah cukup sering membolos.

Jongin berhenti mengepel lantai, ia memejamkan matanya dan—

BRUKK! Tiba-tiba Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Salah satu teman sekelas Jongin yaitu Sehun yang kebetulan akan buang air kecil langsung berteriak saat ia menemukan tubuh Jongin yang tergeletak memprihatinkan di atas lantai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh Jongin dengan histeris. Mendengar suara Sehun yang panik, beberapa orang yang lewat di depan toilet pun langsung lari pontang-panting untuk membantu Jongin dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Kenapa dia pingsan? Tumben sekali," Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat ia dan teman-teman yang lainya membaringkan tubuh Jongin di atas ranjang di ruang kesehatan tersebut. Selain itu, bibir tebal Jongin juga sudah bergerak-gerak aneh karena menahan tawa.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sakit?" jawab Baekhyun ragu. "Sakit? Aneh sekali, setahuku Jongin itu jarang sakit," ujar Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, mungkin saja dia memang benar-benar sakit. Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan agar dia sadar?" celoteh Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil lalu membuka sepatunya yang sudah ia tidak cuci selama empat bulan, "—disini tidak ada obat. Kita tidak usah susah-susah pergi keluar sekolah untuk membeli _cajuput oil _. Lagipula hal yang akan aku lakukah itu lebih hemat dan lebih efektif untuk membuatnya sadar,"

Teman-teman yang lainya pun mengangguk geli, mereka setuju dengan ide Baekhyun. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dengan semangat Baekhyun menempelkan sepatunya tersebut di depan hidung Jongin.

Jongin menelan salivanya kasar. Dia kan hanya pura-pura pingsan, tapi kenapa tertimpa nasib sial seperti ini? Belum sempat menyelematkan diri, tiba-tiba suatu bau ikan asin sudah memenuhi ruang hidung Jongin. Matanya melotot, napas Jongin terasa tercekik di tenggorokanya. Bukan hanya itu, isi perut Jongin juga terasa di aduk. Ya, dia merasa sangat mual. "Damn kalian, dasar sialan!" Jongin berteriak keras dan menggertakan gigi-giginya.

"Hahaha, benar kan yang aku bilang?" ucap Baekhyun dengan memegangi perutnya karena tertawa. Ruangan itupun terpenuhi oleh gelak tawa teman-teman Jongin. "Kalian gila, aku akan pergi saja," Jongin bangun dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah lemas yang gontai seperti orang yang benar-benar baru sadar dari pingsanya. Dasar Jongin!

"Kyungsoo, tunggu aku sayang," batinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai apa yang di katakan oleh Kyungsoo kemarin— tentang hal 'Jongin boleh datang ke rumah Kyungsoo' dengan semangat Jongin pulang dulu ke rumahnya untuk berdandan. Beruntungnya ia bahwa ibunya sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. Jika ibunya ada di rumah? Pasti matilah Jongin karena pulang sebelum pelajaran sekolah berakhir. Setelah mandi, Jongin menyetrika dulu pakaian favoritnya sampai licin. Tidak lupa, ia juga menyemprotkan banyak minyak wangi ke tubuhnya. Jongin sangat sempurna sekarang, tidak biasanya ia terlihat rapi.

Setelah Jongin merasa siap, ia pergi ke garasi rumahnya dan mengeluarkan mobil sport berwarna merah nya. Tunggu dulu! Larat, maksudnya mobil milik ayahnya yang tidak di pakai karena ayahnya memakai mobil yang lain. Bisa di tebak bahwa Jongin adalah seorang anak orang kaya kan? Atau mungkin Jongin hanya ingin terlihat keren di depan Kyungsoo. Entahlah.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jongin sampai ke tempat daerah Kyungsoo tinggal. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan mengedarkan pandanganya ke kiri dan kanan. Ia mencari rumah Kyungsoo yang temboknya berwarna biru. Dan gotcha! Jongin menemukanya. Benar apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo, tidak susah jika mencari rumahnya karena rumah Kyungsoo lah yang satu-satunya berwarna biru.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke rumah tersebut lalu memencet bel nya dengan tidak sabaran.

Tet.

Tet.

Teeeet—

Seorang pria pendek bermata bulat membuka pintunya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. "Hey, aku sedang mandi. Sabar sebent— jo..jongin?" wajahnya terlihat memerah sambil membetulkan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Jongin mngerutkan alisnya heran, ia tidak salah rumah kan? Ia tidak salah alamat kan?

"Mana Kyungsoo? Ini rumah Kyungsoo kan?" Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Iya, aku Kyungsoo," jawab Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lebar untuk mempersilahkan Jongin masuk. "Kau jangan bercanda, kau kakaknya nya? Dari wajahmu terlihat sangat mirip sekali, tapi Kyungsoo lebih cantik," celoteh Jongin sambil masuk ke dalam lalu duduk dengan raut wajah yang tampak bingung.

"Ini aku Kyungsoo, jangan bodoh Jongin. Memang aku bilang kalau aku adalah seorang wanita? Tidak kan," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Jadi kau adalah seorang lelaki? Oh bercandaanmu sangat tidak lucu," jawab Jongin saat ia melihat dada rata Kyungsoo yang terekspos di depanya.

Jongin memegang kepalanya bingung, tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki? Bohong, ini tidak mungkin!

"—tapi tapi apa itu? Tidak mungkin," Jongin shock saat ia melihat dress dan wig rambut panjang yang di kenakan Kyungsoo kemarin menggantung di tembok dekat televisi. "Bohong, kau bohong," gumam Jongin seiring Jongin terkulai lemas di atas sofa dan kehilangan kesadaranya.

"Astaga Jongin, kau pingsan?" pekik Kyungsoo kaget.

* * *

**To be continue.  
**

* * *

Maaf updatenya lama. Emang ada yang nungguin? ._.

baca juga fanfic ini ya story/story_ ?storyid=10279225&amp;chapter=1

thanks. please review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2: Kyungsoo is a guy?_

* * *

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat saat ia melihat Jongin pingsan. Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyungsoo kan? Lagipula, dia tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan identitas nya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pria. Mungkin, Jongin nya saja yang bodoh karena tidak bisa membedakan Kyungsoo dengan wanita tulen.

—dan Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kyungsoo yakin, setelah Jongin bangun pasti Jongin tidak mau berteman lagi denganya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur, ia mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan air hingga penuh. Ia diam tertegun. Jauh di dalam hatinya, sebenarnya Kyungsoo menyesal karena telah mengundang Jongin ke rumahnya. Bagaimana jika Jongin adalah orang jahat? Apalagi sekarang Kyungsoo sedang tidak memakai baju.

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ia harus segera mengusir Jongin— ya secepatnya! Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa pun akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tamu dan melihat Jongin dengan segelas air di tanganya, "Apakah Jongin benar-benar pingsan atau dia hanya pura-pura saja? A-aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku harus segera mengusirnya!" gumam Kyungsoo.

"—jongin, ayo cepat bangun! Pergi sana," Kyungsoo mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin yang masih pingsan, namun Jongin masih juga tak bergeming. Dan sebuah senyuman usil pun tiba-tiba terukir di bibir tebal Kyungsoo, dengan tidak berperasaan, ia menumpahkan segelas air di tanganya tepat di wajah Jongin.

—1 detik

2 detik

3 det— "Kyungsoo, apa-apaan kau ini?" Jongin berteriak dan bangun sambil mengusap wajah tampanya yang basah. "Aku tidak pura-pura pingsan, tapi aku mendengarmu bahwa kau akan mengusirku dari sini," lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung, jika Jongin tidak pura-pura lalu kenapa ia dapat mendengar semua ucapan Kyungsoo?

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting kau harus pergi dari sini. Aku takut bahwa kau orang jahat dan—" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "—dan apa? Kau takut bahwa aku akan memperkosamu? Jangan bermimpi. Aku ini straight dan aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu. Aku kecewa karena kau membohongiku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah seorang waria gay yang suka berkeliaran pada malam hari dan menjajakan tubuhmu itu kepada om-om kan?" Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Tapi aku kecewa," ucap Jongin sengit. Ia mendorong Kyungsoo hingga jatuh ke bawah lantai dan refleks handuknya pun terlepas dari tubuhnya. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Kyungsoo, ya ia menangis.

Namun Jongin hanya diam dan memperhatikan bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo yang polos. Wajahnya memerah. Ia berpikiran, kenapa tubuh Kyungsoo mungil seperti wanita? Sedetik kemudian Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Ya, tidak boleh! Karena Jongin adalah pria yang normal sekarang— tapi nanti? Entahlah. Kita lihat saja sendiri.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Kau menipuku, jadi mungkin akulah yang seharusnya menangis," ujar Jongin memecah keheningan. "—aku akan pulang, terimakasih telah menipuku. Dan tolong jangan menggodaku dengan tubuh mulusmu itu," lanjutnya asal. Setelah itu, Jongin keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo.

Di pagi hari yang lebih cerah dari kemarin ini, Jongin bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Kyungsoo. Pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan pria yang sedang terisak itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia juga masih memikirkan apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar pria? Tapi saat memakai wig dan polesan make up natural di wajahnya, ia kelihatan seperti wanita tulen. Bahkan lebih cantik.

Jongin bingung, jika Kyungsoo adalah wanita tapi kenapa Kyungsoo mempunyai benda yang menggantung di tengah selangkanganya? Ya, walaupun milik Jongin ukuranya tiga kali lebih besar dari Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli," gumam Jongin pelan dengan menghela napas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, mencuci wajah tampanya dan memakai seragam sekolahnya tanpa mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah Jongin tiba di sekolah, ia memilih untuk tidak masuk kelas. Mungkin Jongin merasa galau, hingga ia malas belajar. Jongin memilih untuk diam di ruangan club seni yang di ketuai oleh dirinya sendiri. Tidak ia sangka, saat melangkah masuk ternyata Park Chanyeol— teman sekelas sekaligus teman se-club nya itu sudah berada duluan di ruangan tersebut.

"Chanyeol? Sedang apa kau disini? Membolos heh?" Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk termenung sambil memegang gitar. "Jongin? A-aku sedang tidak enak badan saja," Chanyeol menoleh, memandang ke arah orang yang mengajaknya berinteraksi. Ia meletakan gitarnya di bawah lantai lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Jongin merasa heran, tidak biasanya Chanyeol si happy virus berlaga seperti ini. Dari sorot matanya, Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa sepertinya Chanyeol sedang sedih. Rasanya aneh bahwa makhluk bernama Park Chanyeol ini bisa sedih seperti manusia normal lainya— pikir Jongin.

"Jika tidak enak badan, sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan aja," Jongin duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Tidak mau, karena dokter pasti tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang aku derita," jawab Chanyeol. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jongin hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol saja. Di sisi lain, Jongin merasa lebih heran. Sebenarnya Chanyeol kenapa? Apakah dia menderita kanker otak atau mengalami penyakit yang sangat idiot seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang selalu ibunya tonton? Yang benar saja! Kasihan sekali nasib temanya ini. "Sakit apa? Apakah sakitnya parah? Separah apa? Apakah kau akan mati se—"

"—tidak Jongin, dasar bodoh. Kau tidak mengerti, aku hanya sedang sedih saja karena mungkin aku akan mati penasaran. Karena.. karena sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada seseorang. Aku sudah tidak tahan," dengan cepat Chanyeol memotong perkataan Jongin yang menurutnya terkesan terlalu berlebihan. "Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau hanya sakit karena menderita demam cinta?" Jongin kaget. Selama kenal dengan Chanyeol, Jongin mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi sekarang?

"Ya, mungkin bisa di bilang seperti itu. Aku menyukai seseorang, tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak menyukaiku. Karena itu mustahil," Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Jongin memijat pelipisnya pusing. Belum selesai masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo, sekarang ia harus mendengar curhatan temanya yang sedang merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Kenapa mustahil? Jika kau mencintainya, berarti kau harus berusaha. Jangan bersikap seperti ini, rasanya aneh saja jika seorang Park Chanyeol galau," ucap Jongin.

"Itu mustahil, karena dia adalah seorang pria. Sama seperti kita," Chanyeol menjawab pelan pertanyaan Jongin. "A-apa? Kau gila Chanyeol, kau adalah gay!" tuduh Jongin shock dengan membulatkan matanya. "Dengarkan aku Jongin, selama ini aku sudah memendam perasaanku untuknya selama lebih setahun. Dia membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku memang gay, tapi hanya kepada orang itu saja. Menurutku, cinta tidak memandang gender. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus," Jongin mendengar jawaban Chanyeol dengan baik. Kata "cinta tidak memandang gender" berhasil merasuk ke dalam pikiran Jongin, namun ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa kata-kata Chanyeol yang lebih terkesan bijak dari biasanya. "Hm, siapa orang itu?" hanya itu yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Jongin. Jika Chanyeol menyukai seorang pria, apakah Jongin juga bisa menyukai Kyungsoo? Memikirkanya saja sudah membuat Jongin geli— merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu namanya. Tapi kau mengenalnya, dia adalah teman kita. Seorang pria pendek yang selalu tersenyum," jawab Chanyeol. Dengan cepat, Jongin memutar otaknya. Siapa orang itu? Yang jelas orang itu pendek. "—jangan di pikirkan. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita membolos keluar saja. Aku lapar," lanjut Chanyeol sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "O-oh ayo kita keluar," Jongin tersenyum canggung.

.

.

Merekapun pergi dari ruangan club seni, lalu pergi keluar sekolah dengan melewati jalan belakang. Dasar anak-anak nakal!

.

.

.

Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi sekolah mereka. Ini masih pagi, lagipula mereka belum sarapan, jadi Chanyeol berencana untuk membawa Jongin ke sebuah restoran yang setiap hari ia kunjungi.

"Selamat pagi, selamat datang! Silahkan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman," suara riang seorang pelayan pria di restoran itu yang membungkuk sopan di dekat pintu memecah keheningan mengingat masih sepinya restoran tersebut saat Jongin dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Namun— saat pria itu kembali menegakan tubuhnya, waktu terasa berhenti bagi Jongin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah pria itu— "K-kyungsoo?"

* * *

_To be continue._

* * *

Hai, maaf update nya lama. Aku sibuk, tapi sekarang nganggur(?)

Buat yang udah review dari prolog, aku mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih. Percayalah, kalo aku selalu baca review kalian berkali-kali. Makasih banget kalo kalian suka sama fanfic absurb kaya gini. Tapi rasanya nyesek juga pas ada orang yang review katanya kalo aku sakit jiwa. Please, di fanfic aku yang judulnya An Oracle itu udah aku kasih warning kalo itu yaoi. Tapi dia masih baca terus ngata-ngatain aku, yaudah aku hapus aja fanficnya :'3

Untuk bonus karena aku hiatus nya lama, aku juga post fanfic baru Baekyeol yang judulnya Rain Sound. Baca yaaa, terus review. Aku butuh review sama saran buat fanfic yang itu, rencananya mau aku bikin angst.

maaf yang udah review, aku gabisa balesin satu-satu. tapi buat yang usernya **_dokyungsoo220_** aku mau jawab reviewnya, kamu kenal aku? aku masih maen rp kok, tapi jadi mingi. aku udah ga nge-rpin Kyungsoo lagi. hehe.

semuanya jangan bosen review ya. sekali lagi makasih banyak!


End file.
